


Not Him

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Uldren is not in this but there is no tag for Crow for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: He deserves to be welcomed to the Tower - it's what Cayde-6 would have wanted.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Not Him

"Ikora, please."

"How could you bring _him_ here? After what he did to Cayde!" There's a rage in ordinarily soft brown as they gaze upon the Young Wolf. "You _killed_ him, Guardian. Why is he _here_?"

Beside her, Crow goes rigid at the mention of his death and her role in it. She turns her head slightly to look at him before her eyes drop as she takes a breath.

"This isn't Uldren Sov. I killed him. He's gone. _Crow_ isn't him."

"A loss of memory doesn't change his face, Guardian." Ikora returns evenly, scowling at Crow and the Young Wolf steps in front of the Hunter as if to shield him.

"No, but it does change his heart. I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think his past was behind him...if Cayde were here—“

" _Don't!_ Don't you dare finish that sentence," the Warlock Vanguard warns firmly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Cayde's gone and it's _his_ fault."

The Young Wolf retreats a step, backing into Crow when a flare of Void energy courses down Ikora's arm into her clenched fist. It's then that she feels Crow's hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her to the side and she looks up at him in confusion, though his eyes never leave Ikora as he releases the Young Wolf and takes a few cautious steps forward.

"You're right. In the time since my revival, I've seen that same look in the eyes of every Guardian I've come across. Now, I know why. I killed one of your own," he looks over at the Young Wolf, whose eyes have dropped to the floor and her hood obscures her face. "When we arrived here, I asked her why there were no Hunters around," sharp orange orbs dart back to Ikora, "She said because none of them wanted to join the Vanguard - to replace _their_ fallen Vanguard. I understand the impact I had, the man I was before Glint brought me back...and I'm sorry. What he-I did, was unforgivable and I will spend the remainder of my new life trying to make up for it. I wish I could reverse time--"

"Which isn't a good idea," Ghost supplies, "Osiris can attest to that."

The Young Wolf steps up beside Crow, laying her hand on his shoulder before she smiles softly at Ikora, "Cayde would want us to welcome him, he's a New Light, after all. Cayde would have been the first in the landing bay."

It strikes a nerve, she can see it in every inch of Ikora's features. Reluctance. Discomfort. Surrender. Acceptance.

Ikora sighs softly, shaking her head. "I suppose you're right, Guardian. Whatever is standing before us, he isn't Uldren Sov." She lifts her head, gazing over at Crow with something like exhaustion in her eyes, "Welcome to the Tower, Crow." She clasps her hands behind her back, giving a short nod before turning and heading back towards the Bazaar.

Crow's shoulders sag in relief before he looks down at the Young Wolf, "Thank you."

She nods, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Come on. I want to introduce you to Lord Shaxx. He'd love to have another Hunter in his Crucible."

The Crow smiles, trailing after the Young Wolf as she guides him through his new home. But as his mind catches up, he recalls something Ikora said and he pauses. She makes it another few steps before she notes the loss of his presence behind her and she pivots to look back at him curiously.

"Did you...actually kill me? Uldren Sov, I mean." He asks softly, a mixture of confusion and fear glinting in aching yellow.

Her shoulders sag ever so slightly before she can find the words, "Yes. I killed him."

Crow nods slowly, "Were you and Cayde close?"

She nods in silent confirmation, her hand subconsciously gripping the edge of her cloak. He'd noticed the weapon on her hip, the distinctly white Ace that matched the larger one sewn into her cloak.

"That was his gun." He remarks after a long moment.

She looks down at the weapon her holster, her fingers settling over it protectively as she nods again.

Crow slowly nods, gazing down at his gloved hands, "What happened?"

"We shouldn't get into this—“

" _Please_ ," he returns abruptly, eyes snapping up to her features.

Her chest constricts, an overwhelming sense of dread sinking in her stomach as she nods reluctantly. "Come with me."

He follows her as she guides him through the city, deliberately avoiding passages where many Guardians were until they arrive at a monument. She stops short of it, gazing up at the statue of Cayde-6 that Zavala had erected in his honor.

Cayde would have laughed at it, made some offhand remark about how he looks so heroic.

And yet, she rarely comes to see it - _him._ His death had been her greatest failure. And now, she stands before it with what was once Uldren Sov, now Crow, at her side.

"This is him?" He asks softly after a weighted few minutes.

She nods, "This was Cayde-6. I was with him when Uldren Sov was broken out of the Prison of Elders. He killed Cayde with his own gun," her fingers latch onto the handle of the weapon in her holster. "And I vowed to hunt him down, reclaim the Ace of Spades and avenge Cayde."

"And you succeeded."

"Yes."

He looks over at her, "Why defend me now?"

"Because you're not Uldren Sov. You may have his face, but you're not him. Not anymore." She takes a few steps forward, resting her hand on the monument, "If Cayde were here, he'd welcome you with open arms without a second thought." A small smile plays at the corner of her mouth, "He knew every Guardian by name, took pride in being the Tower's personal welcome committee." Her eyes shift over to Crow as she continues, "He always encouraged us to let our pasts go, to embrace who we are now - as Guardians. It's only fair you're granted the same opportunity." She smiles softly, lifting her eyes once more to Cayde's face, "It's what he would have wanted."

Crow follows her gaze upwards, the face of the Hunter Vanguard gazing off to the horizon - to the Traveler, "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

\--------------------------


End file.
